1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to displaying, and more specifically, to a display apparatus with which a user can view three-dimensional images without glasses and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pursuing an objective of viewing images with more reality, efforts to develop three-dimensional (3D) display apparatuses have accelerated recently. Accordingly, 3D image signals which are typically watched in a theater have been made available for viewing in homes using display apparatuses such as televisions (TVs).
Meanwhile, 3D display apparatuses may be classified as glasses type displays and non-glasses type displays according to whether glasses are or are not required for a user to watch 3D images.
As one example of the glasses system, a shutter glasses type display apparatus can be discussed. This method provides dimensional feelings to a user by alternately closing and opening a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter of shutter glasses that a user wears while coordinating the shutters with the alternately outputted left-eye and right-eye images.
Non-glasses systems are also referred to as “autostereoscopy”. A non-glasses type 3D display apparatus provides dimensional feelings by projecting light corresponding to images having different views toward the left and right eyes using parallax barrier technology or lenticular lenses while displaying optically divided multi-view images.
Meanwhile, regarding non-glasses type 3D display apparatuses, limitations in viewing distance may occur due to technological features. The use of a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens determines viewing distance. When a user views images outside of certain predetermined viewing distances, crosstalk may occur and disturb ordinary viewing.
FIG. 1 is a diagram provided to explain operation of displaying multi-view images in a non-glasses type 3D display apparatus. Specifically, FIG. 1 is a diagram displaying images having multi views. Specifically, FIG. 1 shows the display of 6 views in total. Referring to FIG. 1, when a viewing distance is L1, a first row of the non-glasses type 3D display apparatus may project a first image view toward a left eye and a second image view toward a right eye. Therefore, a user can perceive the dimension of the image by receiving different views with left and right eyes.
However, when the viewing distance changes to L1′, both the second image view and the first image view may be projected toward the user's left eye, and both the first image view and the second image view may be projected toward a user's right eye. Therefore, because crosstalk may occur as the viewing distance of the user changes, the quality of the perceived image deteriorates and the user's viewing may be disturbed.